


Legend of Destiny Islands

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm so sorry god forgive me, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a girl, who lived on an island.<br/>They say, it didn’t use to be an island. It used to be part of land.<br/>They also say that the star-shaped fruit unique to Destiny Islands was a gift from the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Destiny Islands

They say the Destiny Islands didn’t use to be islands. It’s somewhat of a legend, and no one really knows if it’s true---but the locals all swear on their lives it’s no myth.

So it goes; Destiny Islands was once a part of the land closest to it on the maps. It was land on the end of a peninsula, and people used to travel by foot from the mainland and the islands.

And there once was a girl, who lived on that peninsula.

They say she was as beautiful as they come; highly regarded for her charming smile, sparkling purple eyes, and beautiful red hair. Her looks were just as the scenery of her home; and many believed her to be the very essence of the land itself, a testament and gift of the harmony the people shared with the sea and sand.

And she had two best friends, both just like her, in the way of an ethereal essence. One was a bright bubbly boy, with eyes as deep as the ocean was blue and a smile that was on par with the shining sun. The other had hair that shone like the moon; silver as the scales on the fish that darted to and fro in the shallow water, with a strong, quiet demeanor.

The three of them explored the island from sunrise to sunset, exploring every nook and cranny and wanting more of what the world had to offer, eyes glittering with a curious hunger. One day, as they watched the sun stain the sky a deep red hue, they promised that one day, they would leave, and explore the world.

They say that the trio went so far as to build a ship to sail away on---and one night, they did. It was the night of a terrible storm, one of the worst of the summer; with winds that tore the tree roots from the ground and rain that hit your skin like bullets.

The girl washed on the shore the next day, but the two boys did not.

She searched for them the next day, then the next---running from one side of the beach to the other, watching the occasional driftwood appear in the water, and hoping each night that the sea would be forgiving, and the waves would reveal her two best friends.

But that day never came.

And days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and slowly, she became disheartened.

They say she would sit in the same spot, and watch the sun set; each and every day, and her tears would flow into the very water that swallowed her happiness.

The people grieved as well; this girl and her friends were highly regarded, but all the locals could do was watch from a distance.

Even as the girl grew, she never stopped staring into the sun, and her tears never ceased.

They say that the land and sea wept with her; wrought with guilt and sorrow for that one night.

As a result, the oceans around the peninsula rose; slowly enveloping the low lands between the mainland and peninsula; and eventually, as the girl grew wrinkles in her face, Destiny Islands was born.

One day as the girl sat, like she always did at sunset, a small object in the waves caught her eye. The oceans, regretful, had produced a small, star-shaped fruit; and the girl smiled in sincerity, as she held it in her hand, for the first time since that night.

She brought this fruit back to the people and preserved it; and as her one last wish, planted it in the exact same spot she spent so much time in.

And even as she stopped watching the sunset, the tree watched in her place; and soon, Destiny Islands was filled with the Paopu fruit; unique only to this small set of islands.

There is a legend for this mysterious fruit as well; the locals say that if you share a star-shaped fruit with another person, your destinies become intertwined, and you'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I, thought of this idea one day and it wouldn't go away and then my friend made me write it I'm honestly so sorry I , it was never going to evolve beyond the first two paragraphs because I felt bad but then this happened ,  
> god help my wretched soul


End file.
